Thunder and Wind
by Dae Uchiha
Summary: CHAP 5 UPDATE! Dua orang pembunuh bayaran bercode name Thunder dan Wind, menjadi sorotan polisi dan sebuah organisasi yang mengincar mereka. Dan pertarungan dengan seorang targetpun dimulai.../T semi M/ RnR, please? COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Dua orang pembunuh bayaran bercode name Thunder dan Wind, menjadi sorotan polisi dan sebuah organisasi yang mengincar mereka. Bagaimana jadinya jika mereka ditugaskan untuk membunuh seorang anak kecil yang sudah dilindungi organisasi itu?

Dan pertarungan pun dimulai...

**.**

**.**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.  
>Dae Uchiha present<strong>

**Thunder and Wind**

**©2011**

**.**

**.**

**Rated: T+(gak bakal melenceng jauh kok!)**

**Warning: OOC—maybe, AU, Typo(s), Miss-Typo, etc.**

**.**

**.**

Cklek...

Pintu kayu itu terbuka, menampilkan sebuah ruang kerja minimalis, dengan sesosok lelaki paruh baya yang duduk di kursi, cekikikan tak jelas di depan laptopnya. Lelaki itu sama sekali tak berniat untuk mengalihkan wajah dari laptop, meski dua orang tamu yang membuka pintu sudah berdiri di depan mejanya.

"Hei! Kakek hentai!" salah satu dari mereka menggebrak meja itu, berusaha membuat sang lelaki menatap mereka.

Ia menggeram ketika kakek itu masih fokus terhadap laptopnya, tak menghiraukan ucapan sang pemuda. "Kakek tua!"

"Berisik! Uang bayaran kalian sudah kutransfer! Jangan menggangguku, Wind!" sang lelaki akhirnya menatap pemuda yang menggebrak mejanya.

"Hei! Dasar! Apa-apaan itu? Sama sekali tak mencerminkan sikap seorang pemim—"

"Sudahlah Wind," pemuda di sebelahnya berkata datar, memotong ucapan pemuda yang dipanggil Wind.

"Kau benar-benar tak membantu, Thunder!" Wind mengerucutkan bibirnya, menatap pemuda di sebelahnya dengan mata menyipit. Tak mendapat respon dari pemuda itu, ia mengembalikan pandangan ke arah sang lelaki paruh baya, "berhentilah menonton hal-hal yang seperti itu! Kau sudah tua, kenapa tak tahu malu seperti itu?"

"Sudah! Kalian keluarlah! Jika ada tugas lagi, aku akan memberitahu kalian melalui e-mail." Kakek itu menjawab santai, kembali memfokuskan pandangan pada laptopnya.

"Hn. Kami pergi," sahut Thunder, menarik—menyeret—Wind yang masih mencak-mencak tak jelas saat keluar ruangan.

"Awas saja jika sekali lagi aku menemukanmu dengan film brengsek itu! Akan kubanting laptop kesayanganmu itu!" teriakannya terdengar samar, menggema di koridor yang panjang.

.

.

.

Sorano Senior High School, salah satu sekolah di Konoha. Bukan sekolah terbaik atau terelite di Konoha, memang, namun cukup banyak siswa-siswi yang berminat melanjutkan sekolah ke sekolah itu. Fasilitasnya cukup lengkap, dan gedungnya pun tak kalah bagus dengan KHS yang terkenal itu. Hanya saja, sebagai sekolah yang baru sekitar sepuluh tahun didirikan, membuatnya belum bisa menyaingi KHS yang sudah meraih berbagai penghargaan di bidang akademis maupun non akademis.

Sekolah ini terdiri dari tiga lantai, masing-masing lantai menampung enam kelas di tingkatan masing-masing. Lantai satu menampung kelas 1-1 sampai 1-6, lantai dua menampung kelas 2-1 sampai 2-6, dan lantai tiga menampung kelas 3-1 sampai 3-6. Sebuah aula multifungsi berdiri di seberang ruang kelas, menampung berbagai macam kegiatan siswa seperti lomba antar kelas, festival, dan banyak lagi. Juga fasilitas lain yang tak kalah lengkap seperti laboratorium, perpustakaan gymnasium, dan lapangan sepak bola.

Pagi yang cerah ini tentu saja tak disia-siakan oleh sebagian besar anak SSHS. Berbagai kegiatan tampak di sekolah luas ini; seperti membaca buku, mengobrol, bahkan mojok di atap sekolah—kesempatan kecil sebelum otak mereka jenuh dijejali materi pelajaran.

Di kelas 2-2, suasana riuh sudah mendominasi ruang kelas itu. Tawa canda, sampai obrolan yang bersifat rahasia pun dibisikkan disana, menunggu waktu menunjukkan pukul 07.30 a.m, saat dimana mata pelajaran dimulai.

Kelas ini, yang menjadi kelas terbaik dalam pemilihan 'Lomba Kelas Terbaik' beberapa waktu lalu, memang kelas yang unik. Siswa-siswi dengan berbagai karakter berbaur disana, menjadikan kelas itu lebih semarak.

Sebut saja Hinata Hyuuga—gadis paling pemalu, sampai Ino Yamanaka—gadis centil yang gemar berdandan ada di kelas itu. Dan juga pemuda paling berisik dan bersemangat—Rock Lee, sampai sang pangeran Sorano—

"Kyaa! Sasuke-kun!" seorang gadis berambut pink seketika menoleh ke arah pintu geser kelas yang terbuka, menampilkan dua sosok pemuda, salah satunya adalah sosok yang dipanggil gadis itu. Ia, yang memang duduk di dekat pintu, tersenyum ramah. "Pagi, Sasuke-kun..."

"Pagi, Sakura-chan!" sosok di samping pemuda bernama Sasuke menjawab, tentu dengan cengiran khasnya.

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya, "aku bicara pada Sasuke-kun, Naruto!" ujarnya kesal, kemudian memandang Sasuke yang terdiam sambil tersenyum.

Naruto ikut tersenyum, "Sasuke tidak akan menjawab, Saku-chan... dia kan semeku~" ucapnya jahil, berniat menggoda kedua orang itu—

Bletakk!

—yang sukses membuat satu pukulan mendarat di kepalanya. Dari Sasuke.

"Jangan sembarangan, dobe!" ucapan Sasuke yang bernada menusuk itu membuat Naruto cemberut.

"Sakit, teme!"

"Hn," sahut Sasuke singkat, melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti. Ya, dialah pangeran Sorano Senior High School, Uchiha Sasuke. Ketampanannya yang tak tertandingi memang sanggup membuat perempuan berbagai usia—dari anak-anak sampai remaja—jatuh hati padanya. Belum lagi kejeniusannya yang tak perlu dipertanyakan, menambah nilai plus bagi seorang gadis untuk jatuh hati padanya.

Dan Naruto Namikaze, adalah sahabatnya. Sahabat resminya. Pemuda blonde yang ceria dan selalu meramaikan keadaan kelas jika kelas itu sepi. Walaupun penggemarnya tak sebanyak Sasuke, namun wajah tan-nya yang selalu dihiasi senyum—dan tak bisa dibilang jelek, karena dia adalah anak dari Minato Namikaze, seorang mantan aktor terkenal—tak jarang menimbulkan semburat merah di wajah gadis yang memandangnya.

"Hei teme! Jangan tinggalkan aku dong!" seru Naruto, mengejar 'teme'-nya. Meninggalkan Sakura yang mau tak mau tersenyum melihat tulusnya persahabatan mereka.

"Mendokusai~" seorang pemuda menghela napas sebelum menelungkupkan kepalanya, tidur.

"Heii! Shikamaru! Bangun dong!" gadis blonde yang duduk di sampingnya mengguncang-guncang bahu pemuda yang tertidur itu.

Itulah kelas 2-2, dengan segala keriuhannya.

.

.

.

Hinata Hyuuga melangkahkan kaki, menyusuri koridor lantai dua gedung di sayap kanan, di tangannya terdapat setumpuk buku yang hendak dikembalikannya di perpustakaan. Perpustakaan berada di ujung koridor, membuatnya tak habis pikir, mengapa perpustakaan terletak sangat jauh dari koridor utama. Jangankan berada di koridor ujung seperti ini, berada di koridor utamapun Hinata belum yakin akan ada siswa yang berkenan dengan ikhlas masuk ke perpustakaan itu.

Tinggal dua ruangan lagi, ia akan mencapai perpustakaan. Namun langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti saat mendengar dentingan piano dari ruang di sebelah kirinya. Siapa? Pikirnya. Ia ragu saat memutuskan hendak masuk atau tidak. Dipandangnya pintu ruangan itu. Ruang musik. Siapa yang memainkan musik di jam pulang seperti ini?

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya, kemudian menghela napas dan menguatkan hati sebelum akhirnya ia masuk ke dalam ruangan yang setengah terbuka itu.

Ruang musik adalah sebuah ruangan dengan meja dan kursi murid yang melingkar di pinggir ruangan itu. Sebuah lemari besar—tempat menyimpan peralatan musik, berada di salah satu sudut ruangan, berdampingan dengan soundsystem. Drum besar berada di tengah ruangan, bersama sebuah piano hitam—dengan kursi yang membelakangi pintu masuk. Kursi yang biasanya kosong di jam-jam seperti ini, kini diduduki seorang pemuda, yang masih asyik memainkan piano dan sepertinya tidak menyadari kehadiran Hinata.

Pemuda dengan rambut raven yang sangat dikenali Hinata.

"Siapa?" tanya pemuda itu, menghentikan langkah Hinata yang semakin mendekatinya. Ia menghentikan permainannya, kemudian menoleh, menatap mata lavender yang membelalak sedikit ketakutan.

"U-uchiha-san... gomen... a-aku tidak berma-maksud mengganggu," Hinata membungkukkan badannya, pelukan buku di dadanya semakin mengerat. Gadis itu takut jika ia sudah mengganggu sang pangeran sekolah, walau ia masih sedikit heran bagaimana pemuda itu mendengar langkah kakinya, karena setelah Sasuke menoleh, Hinata menyadari kedua telinga pemuda itu tertutup headset.

Sasuke bangkit, melangkah mendekati Hinata yang berjalan mundur. Terus mundur hingga punggung gadis itu menyentuh dinding kelas.

"U-uchiha-san?" tanyanya takut-takut. Badannya gemetar samar saat melihat mata elang Sasuke yang menatap mata lavendernya.

"Hn?" sahut Sasuke santai ia semakin mendekat, hingga mereka hanya berjarak setengah langkah, kemudian ia mengurung Hinata dengan kedua tangannya yang disandarkan di tembok sebelah kanan-kiri gadis itu.

Brakk!

Buku-buku di pelukan Hinata terjatuh saking takutnya gadis itu, matanya mengerjap, seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Hyuuga?" bisik Sasuke di telinga kiri gadis itu, sepertinya ia menikmati ketakutan Hinata.

"A-ano... itu... a-aku..." bibir mungil itu bergetar, tak sanggup menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Belum lagi ketika Sasuke tiba-tiba mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Hinata, membuat wajah gadis itu semakin memerah. Blushing total.

"Hn? Aku apa?" Sasuke semakin menggodanya, wajah Hinata kini sudah merah padam. Seakan belum puas, ia menjulurkan lidah, menyentuh bibir pink itu dengan lidahnya yang dibasahi saliva.

Membuat Hinata hampir pingsan saat itu juga.

Sasuke hampir saja memasukkan lidahnya ke mulut Hinata yang sedikit terbuka, andai saja sebuah teriakan cempreng—"Teme~"—tidak mengganggu kegiatannya.

"Shit!" desisnya yang tak didengar Hinata, ia melepaskan kedua tangannya dari dinding dan pergi meninggalkan Hinata begitu saja.

Meninggalkan Hinata yang langsung merosot ke lantai karena menerima perlakuan Sasuke tadi. Niatnya pergi ke perpustakaan hilang sudah. Malah ia bersumpah—seandainya ia tak benar-benar membutuhkan buku dan harus pergi ke perpustakaan, ia tak akan melewati koridor sunyi ini. Ya, ia berjanji.

.

.

.

"Kau sedang apa sih teme? Di koridor sepi seperti itu?" protes Naruto saat Sasuke datang menemuinya di samping tangga menuju lantai satu.

"Hn?" Sasuke mengangkat sudut bibirnya, memperlihatkan sebuah senyum tipis. "Hanya sedikit bermain-main," jawabnya singkat. "Ada apa kau memanggilku?"

Naruto mengangkat bahu, "tidak, aku hanya ingin mengajakmu pulang. Ini hampir jam lima sore, teme!"

"Hn," Sasuke menyahut singkat, ujung lidahnya masih merasakan manisnya bibir Hinata—yang diyakininya karena gadis itu memakai lipgloss.

"Ayo pulang!" ajak Naruto, melangkahkan kaki diikuti Sasuke.

.

.

.  
>"Ini tugas kalian selanjutnya." Seorang pria berambut perak meletakkan map merah di meja yang memisahkan sofa tempat mereka duduk.<p>

Wind meraih map itu, membuka-bukanya. Kemudian jeritan kecil protesnya terdengar. "Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa kami diberi tugas untuk membunuh seorang anak kecil?" ia menatap pria yang duduk di seberangnya dengan tatapan menuntut. "Apa ini, Shadow?"

"Hn? Aku tak tahu. Hanya itu yang diberikan si Hentai itu." Sahutnya singkat. Ia menyandarkan tubuh di sofa biru itu.

"Kakek tua itu!" gerutu Wind, tangannya mengepal. "Pasti matanya sudah rusak karena sering menonton film hentai!"

"Shut up, Wind," sahut pemuda di sampingnya, ia akhirnya mengalihkan pandangan dari ponselnya.

"Lagi-lagi kau tak membantuku!" Wind menatap pemuda itu. Emosinya hampir meledak. "Apa kau mau menerima tugas ini, Thunder?"

"Hn. Apa masalahnya?"

"Masalahnya, ini anak kecil! Tak perlu peluru kita untuk menembus jantungnya." Kata Wind, matanya berkilat-kilat penuh amarah.

"Selesaikan saja," sahut Shadow kalem, menyulut sebatang rokok dan mengisapnya.

"Hn, baiklah." Jawab Thunder, ia meraih sebuah buku berwarna orange yang terletak di atas meja, mengabaikan Wind yang memandangnya dengan tatapan kau-bercanda.

"Jangan baca itu!" teriak Wind melihat partnernya mengambil sebuah buku yang sangat ia kenal, merampas buku kecil itu dan melemparkannya ke sudut ruangan. "Buku itu berbahaya, Thunder!"

.

.

.

"Thunder?" tanya gadis itu sedikit tak percaya.

"Ya. Thunder dan Wind. Dua code name pembunuh bayaran yang terkenal karena kecepatan mereka. Yeah, seperti kilat dan angin." Seorang wanita menjelaskan pada dua orang remaja yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Thunder? Aku tak pernah mendengarnya," Sahut gadis itu lagi, ia duduk berdampingan dengan pemuda yang sama sekali belum bersuara.

"Tentu. Mereka hanya pernah masuk koran sekali—pemerintah bermaksud mencari tahu jati diri mereka berdua, namun gagal. Bukannya mendapatkan keterangan tentang mereka, saat itu hampir terjadi lebih dari sepuluh pembunuhan dalam seminggu diakibatkan oleh pengusaha terkenal yang ingin saling menjatuhkan dan memakai jasa mereka. Mereka semakin terkenal setelah penerbitan itu—nama mereka menjadi rahasia umum sebagai salah satu cara menjatuhkan bisnis seseorang."

Sang gadis menatap pemuda di sampingnya, "bagaimana menurutmu, Love?"

Sang pemuda mendengus, "jangan memanggilku seperti itu, Rose. Hn, kita harus secepatnya menangkap mereka, sebelum kejahatan mereka meluas lagi."

"Tentu." Sahut Rose, senyum terkembang di bibir pinknya yang tipis.

"Aku punya info terbaru tentang mereka—ini dia," wanita itu menyodorkan selembar kertas yang diterima oleh Rose.

"Anak kecil?" pekiknya tak percaya. Matanya menatap wanita di depannya. "Benarkah ini, Nona?" tanyanya.

"Ya, benar. Dan kurasa, kalian sudah tahu apa tugas kalian kali ini."

"Ayo kita cepat selesaikan," Jawab pemuda yang dipanggil 'Love', "aku tak sabar ingin melihat aksi mereka."

.

.

**To Be Continue...**

.

.

A/N: Hai~ *nyengir* umm... gak tau dah harus koment apa... ini SasuHina pertama aku... salam kenal semua SasuHina lovers... *ogiji*

Mudah-mudahan nyenengin kalian ya... Updatenya sesuai respon kalian lho... ^,^

Terakhir, review, please?


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Dua orang pembunuh bayaran bercode name Thunder dan Wind, menjadi sorotan polisi dan sebuah organisasi yang mengincar mereka. Bagaimana jadinya jika mereka ditugaskan untuk membunuh seorang anak kecil yang sudah dilindungi organisasi itu?

Dan pertarungan pun dimulai...

**.**

**.**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Just Dance by Lady GaGa  
><strong>

**.**

**.  
>Dae Uchiha present<strong>

**Thunder and Wind**

**©2011**

**.**

**.**

**Rated: T+(gak bakal melenceng jauh kok!)**

**Warning: OOC—maybe, AU, Typo(s), Miss-Typo, etc.**

**.**

**.**

Tatsu Elementary School, sekolah dasar yang terkenal di Konoha karena merupakan sekolah elite tempat anak-anak yang berasal dari orang kaya belajar. Bukan hanya itu, kurikulum yang berlaku juga lebih bagus. Meski harus dilengkapi tata tertib yang sangat ketat, dan mengurangi waktu bermain anak-anak seperti mereka, itu tak menjadi masalah.

Seperti sekarang. Hari sudah hampir malam, langit tampak indah dengan semburat jingga kemerahannya, suara burung gagak berkoak-koak samar, seperti terdengar dari tempat yang agak jauh.

Langkah kaki kecil itu tampak riang menyusuri gang kecil itu; sebuah gang sempit yang menghubungkan rumahnya dengan sekolah. Ia mengayun-ngayunkan tangan dengan gembira, di tangan kirinya terdapat sebuah robot-robotan yang tadi dibawanya ke sekolah, sebuah mainan yang ditunjukkannya pada teman-temannya.

Tap.

Langkahnya terhenti. "Siapa?" tanyanya, menoleh ke belakang. Gang itu sepi, sama sekali tak ada tanda-tanda ada orang yang melewatinya selain dirinya. "Apa ada orang?"

Hening.

"Hah~ mungkin hanya perasaanku saja," ia menghela napas, kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya dengan sedikit berlari—mengikuti nalurinya yang memberikan sinyal bahaya. Siapa yang tidak takut jika merasa diikuti, terlebih di gang sepi seperti ini?

.

.

.

"Berhenti mengikutinya, Wind," pemuda itu menahan bahu Wind, matanya mengawasi langkah-langkah kaki anak kecil yang semakin menjauh, kemudian hilang di sebuah belokan.

Wind menoleh, menepiskan tangan pemuda itu. "Aahh... diamlah, aku sedang mengikuti mangsa kita!" sahutnya ketus.

"Kau kekanak-kanakan," cela pemuda itu santai, memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana. Ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "untuk apa kau mengikutinya?"

"Aku hanya ingin menambahkan efek ketakutannya saat kita membunuhnya!" jawab Wind, matanya berkilat-kilat, seolah ini adalah permainan yang menarik. "Lagipula, kita tak tahu apa-apa tentang latar belakangnya. Si Shadow bodoh itu hanya memberikan kita selembar kertas tak berguna!"

"Ia—anak kecil itu—peka, kau harusnya tahu itu. Dan bisa gawat jika tindakanmu ini ketahuan," pemuda itu menatap partnernya.

"Ketahuan? Oleh siapa?" tanya Wind, ada sedikit nada heran yang menyelip di suaranya. "Lagipula, sejak kapan kau tertarik pada sifat mangsa kita?"

"Aku tidak tertarik, hanya saja ada yang belum kau ketahui," bantah pemuda itu, "Pulanglah. Ada perubahan rencana," sang partner melangkah duluan, meninggalkan Wind yang masih tertegun.

.

.

.

"Apa? Kenapa organisasi itu ikut campur urusan kita?" ucap Wind setengah membentak. Suaranya memenuhi ruang tamu itu. Matanya menatap seorang lelaki paruh baya dengan pandangan marah.

"Mereka dimintai tolong kepolisian Konoha untuk mengungkap jati diri kalian berdua. Sepertinya kalian terlalu banyak membuat kerusuhan." Lelaki itu mengangkat bahu, bahkan dirinya yang biasanya hanya menonton film hentai bisa serius disaat seperti ini. Dan Wind tahu, masalah yang besar telah terjadi.

"Hn, baiklah, aku akan menghabisi mereka," sahut Thunder. Ia menatap kosong sebuah kolam ikan di akuarium yang berada di samping kirinya, seolah tak tertarik dengan pembicaraan ini.

"Yeah, sepertinya ini akan menarik. Kita jadikan anak kecil itu taruhannya," Wind tersenyum licik, ia sudah membayangkan pertarungan ini akan seru.

Pertarungan antar dua organisasi yang berlawanan tujuan. White, and black.

.

.

.

Klub malam itu penuh—dengan suara yang mampu membuat orang hampir tuli. Dengan lagu yang diputar sang DJ, semua orang turun ke lantai dansa dengan gembira.

Seorang pemuda berambut raven duduk di kursi bar. Tangannya memegang segelas _whisky skotch, _mata onyx-nya memandang keadaan di sekelilingnya. Musik yang berdentum, orang yang bergerak sesuai irama, bartender, orang-orang yang duduk di meja-meja sudut ruangan—bersama wanita-wanita bayaran mereka, dan pintu masuk.

Saat itulah ia melihatnya.

Gadis itu memasuki pintu, dengan sepatu high heels, rok setengah paha, tanktop silver, dan sebuah tas selempang kecil berwarna biru. Rambut indigonya dibiarkan tergerai sepunggung, wajahnya tampak samar disinari lampu disko. Matanya tampak gelisah menjelajah pemandangan di depannya, seolah pemandangan itu asing baginya.

Namun pemuda itu yakin—itu dia.

Sang pemuda masih memperhatikan gadis yang kini turun menuju lantai dansa itu. Hell, apa yang ia lakukan disini? Sang pemuda bertanya dalam hati. Ia meletakkan gelas _whisky_-nya, melangkah mendekati sang gadis.

**What's going on on the floor?**

**I love this record baby but I can't see straight anymore**

**Keep it cool, what's the name of this club?**

**I can't remember but it's alright a-alright—**

Pemuda itu menyentuh pundak sang gadis, membuat gadis itu tersentak dan membalikkan badannya. Ia semakin terkejut saat melihat siapa yang menyentuh pundaknya.

"Uchiha-san?" bisiknya tak percaya.

"Hn," pemuda yang dipanggil Uchiha memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana, tatapannya yang mengintimidasi seolah bertanya apa-yang-kau-lakukan-disini?

**Just dance, gonna be okay, da doo doo—**

"A-aku..." gadis itu tampak gelisah, ia menggenggam erat tali tas selempangnya. Matanya mengerjap, memperlihatkan bulu mata lentik yang diberi maskara, membuat gadis itu semakin terlihat menarik.

**Just dance, spin that record babe, da doo doo—**

"Hn?" sebelah alis pemuda itu terangkat, ia masih menuntut jawaban dari sang gadis. Onyx-nya memandang sang gadis dari atas sampai bawah, kemudian ia menyeringai. "Kau cantik, Hinata—ah, tidak—lebih tepatnya, seksi."

**Just dance, gonna be okay, da doo doo—**

Blushing adalah reaksi Hinata. Bertemu Sasuke—yang sepertinya suka menggodanya—saja sudah membuatnya memerah, apalagi disaat seperti ini. Jujur saja, pemuda itu tampak tampan dalam balutan celana jeans dan kemeja yang dibiarkan tak terkancing, memperlihatkan t-shirt yang dipakainya. Ditambah lagi, pemuda itu barusan memanggil nama kecilnya?

**Just dance, dance, dance, just, j-j-just dance—**

Sasuke mencondongkan tubuhnya, dan Hinata bersumpah ia melihat kilat menggoda di obsidian pemuda itu, "Berapa bayaranmu semalam penuh?" bisiknya nakal di telinga kanan Hinata.

**Wish I could shut my playboy mouth, oh oh oh**

**How'd I turn my shirt inside out, inside outright—**

Muka Hinata merah padam. Ok, ini sudah keterlaluan. Sasuke kira dia gadis seperti apa? Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya, hendak menampar pipi mulus itu, namun gerakannya dihentikan oleh Sasuke.

**Control your poison babe, roses have thorns they say**

**And we're all getting hosed tonight, oh oh oh-oh...**

"Aku bercanda," ujar Sasuke datar. Ia melepaskan kemejanya dan memakaikannya pada Hinata. "Kau tak cocok berpakaian seperti itu," ucapnya lagi. Ia mengancingkan kemeja itu satu persatu, sampai pada kancing teratas. Tanktop itu benar-benar mengekspos tubuh Hinata, apalagi lehernya yang putih dan jenjang. Entah apa yang dipikiran Sasuke, dikecupnya leher itu sebelum akhirnya menegakkan tubuh.

Sentuhan kecil, yang lagi-lagi sanggup membuat Hinata mematung.

"Hinata-chan! Sasuke-kun!"

Panggilan itu membuat Sasuke dan Hinata menoleh. Empat orang remaja sedang berjalan ke arah mereka, seorang gadis melambai penuh semangat, disampingnya tampak seorang pemuda dengan cengiran yang ditunjukkan pada Sasuke. Dua orang pemuda mengekor di belakang mereka, sama-sama berambut merah.

"Aku mencarimu, Hinata!" gadis itu cemberut, kemudian ia memandang Hinata dari atas sampai bawah. "Eh, kenapa tanktop-mu ditutupi? Kemeja siapa itu?"

Dan Sasuke tahu, bukan keinginan Hinata untuk berpenampilan seperti itu. Itu keinginan Sakura—gadis berambut soft pink yang kini memandang Hinata dengan tatapan penasaran.

"A-ano... a-aku..."

"Sudahlah, Saku-chan... lagipula nanti Hinata bisa kedinginan." Pemuda berambut merah di belakang gadis itu menyahut, sepertinya ia kasihan sekaligus geli dengan kelakuan Hinata yang tergagap dengan wajah memerah.

"Ah, baiklah niisan. Oh ya, Sasuke, kenalkan, ini kakakku, Akasuna Sasori." Sakura tersenyum, "Kami—aku, Hinata, Gaara, dan Sasori niisan, datang untuk merayakan kelulusan niisan," ia menjelaskan tanpa diminta, kemudian ia menarik tangan pemuda yang satunya, "aku ingin minum, antarkan aku, Gaara." Ajaknya pada pemuda itu.

"Saku-chan~ aku ikut!" Naruto berjalan di samping kanan Sakura, membiarkan gadis itu diapit oleh kedua orang pemuda.

"Hinata, kau pasti bosan ya?" Sasori melangkah ke samping Hinata, dengan wajah baby face—ah tidak. Sasuke berani bertaruh, itu poker face. Ia mendengus kesal sebelum memalingkan wajah.

"Aahh... ti-tidak kok, Sasori-kun..." sahut Hinata, dan meski pun Sasuke tak melihat wajah Hinata, ia yakin wajah Hinata pasti sudah memerah lagi. Ia kemudian menatap Hinata yang masih memandang Sasori, "aku pergi," ia melangkah menjauhi Hinata dan Sasori, kembali ke tempatnya semula.

Kenapa ia kesal melihat Hinata bersama Sasori?

.

.

.

Sebuah ruangan berinterior putih dengan meja dan sofa itu tampak memanas setelah adanya adu mulut diantara pemuda dan seorang pria yang duduk di sana. Tampak dua orang pemuda—yang satu menatap tajam sang pria, sedangkan yang lainnya terlihat tak peduli, sibuk dengan laptopnya, dan seorang pria yang mengisap rokoknya kalem, membalas tatapan pemuda yang menatap tajam kearahnya.

"Aku benar-benar tak percaya kita akan gagal! Mereka menyebalkan!" Wind melipat kedua tangannya, matanya masih menatap intens pria yang duduk di depannya.

"Aku tak yakin kalian melakukannya dengan sungguh-sungguh," pria itu menyahut kalem, kemudian ia menghisap rokoknya lagi.

"Jangan memancing kemarahanku lagi, Shadow!" ucap Wind setengah membentak, ia sepertinya sudah tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya. "Atau kau tak mengirimkan 'undangan' itu pada mereka?"

Shadow mendengus kesal, "jangan remehkan aku karena kesalahan kalian, Wind!"

"Ta—"

"Itu urusan kalian. Aku sudah mengirim undangan itu pada mereka. Sisanya kuserahkan pada kalian. Itu konsekuensi kalian karena tak bisa mengetahui siapa mereka. Aku sudah memberikan kalian kesempatan."

"Huh! Terserahlah! Tapi, aku tak mengerti. Kenapa kau mengundang mereka datang ke klub malam?"

Shadow mengangkat bahu, "aku hanya merasa mereka akan mencolok di klub malam itu. Orang-orang seperti mereka, yang hanya berkutat pada kebenaran, kebajikan, dan hal-hal seperti itu pasti merasa risih berada di tempat seperti itu. Apalagi jika ada polisi yang tiba-tiba datang untuk merazia tempat itu."

Thunder—yang sedari tadi hanya diam—menghentikan gerakan jarinya di keyboard, "orang yang mencolok?" ia bertanya.

"Yeah, kau melihat mereka?" tanya Wind, wajahnya kusut karena perdebatan tadi.

Thunder mengingat-ingat kejadian itu. Saat itu... orang yang mencolok baginya... hanya dia.

"Mereka memang ada disana... dan kita tidak menyadarinya..."

.

.

.

Suasana perpustakaan yang sepi membuat Hinata sedikit berdebar saat memasukinya. Penjaga perpustakaan tampak mengantuk, tak mempedulikan kedatangan Hinata yang hendak meminjam beberapa buku. Oh, dan ia tidak lupa dengan sumpahnya. Ini benar-benar mendesak, ia membutuhkan buku itu untuk ulangan besok.

Perpustakaan adalah ruangan yang penuh dengan rak buku, berbaris dan menyisakan tempat kosong di belakang ruangan, tempat meja dan kursi untuk para pengunjung. Jendela besar melatari tempat itu, memungkinkan kita melihat pemandangan di bawah SSHS—karena tempat itu berada di lantai dua.

Setelah mengambil beberapa buku, Hinata duduk di salah satu kursi, membaca buku tersebut dalam hening.

Suara kursi yang digeser disampingnya membuat gadis itu mendongak. Seorang pemuda dengan mata onyx yang menatapnya tajam.

Pemuda yang paling tidak ingin ditemuinya saat ini.

Uchiha Sasuke.

"A-ada a-apa Uchiha-san?" tanya Hinata sopan, berusaha menghilangkan rasa takutnya pada pemuda ini.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke, ia meraih buku yang dibaca Hinata, menutupnya, kemudian meletakkannya di tempat yang tak terjangkau Hinata. Ia menatap Hinata, tatapan menusuk seperti biasanya. Diperhatikannya mata yang dibingkai bulu lentik itu, hidungnya yang mancung, pipi Hinata yang chubby, dan... bibir yang pink alami.

"U-uchiha-san... aku..." Hinata berdiri, hendak melangkah pergi. Namun tangan kanannya ditarik oleh Sasuke, pemuda itu ikut berdiri, dan mencium bibirnya.

Ciuman yang... entahlah, sulit bagi Hinata untuk mengartikan ciuman itu.

Hinata hendak bicara, namun ketika bibir itu membuka, Sasuke memasukkan lidahnya ke mulut Hinata. Membungkam kata-kata gadis itu sekali lagi.

Sasuke mengangkat tubuh Hinata ke meja tanpa melepaskan ciumannya, mendudukkannya disana, membuat posisi mereka sejajar. Ia melepaskan ciumannya, membiarkan napas Hinata memburu karena ciuman itu. Sasuke membuka dua kancing teratas kemeja yang dikenakan Hinata, kemudian menariknya turun, memperlihatkan tubuh Hinata sampai sebatas bahu. Dikecupnya leher gadis itu, kecupan yang perlahan semakin menurun. Hinata berusaha memberontak, namun usahanya sia-sia.

"Ukh," ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, napasnya semakin terengah karena perlakuan Sasuke. "U-uchiha-san.." bisiknya gemetar.

.

.

**To Be Continued...**

.

.

A/N: Hua... fic ini tambah gaje! T.T

Tapi sumpah aku melongo pas liat yang review. Itu review terbanyak yg pernah aku dapat! Makasih yang udah mau review fic-ku ini, maklum, aku newbie!

Spesial and big-big thanks to:

**lonelyclover **(aku gak bakal hiatus kok!)**, hina-chan, m3Lpi puEpIe, ulva-chan, Deani Shiroonna Hyouichiffer, Mayuna namikaze, Lollytha-chan, Zoroutecchi, sylva chan, Haru3173, Mikyo Hikazu, seobaby, Miya-hime Nakashinki, YamanakaemO, RikurohiYuki03, Kino lolly, Lavender chan, uchihyuu nagisa, Mega hime, takeru zara, n, ichsana-hyuuga, Yumi michiyo, keiKo-buu89, aam tempe, Kagayaku Aomizu, harunaru chan muach, Ai HinataLawliet, Desy Cassiotaku, uchiha za chan, pearLite** (thanks my oneesan, doain aja aku gak kena WB!)**,** **Vytachi W.F, ic21, clekatakan HiSa HyuuUchi.**

Buat pertanyaan-pertanyaannya:

_**Apa Hinata ada hubungannya sama kerjaan Sasuke?**_ =) Pasti dong!

_**Thunder, Wind, Shadow, Love, sama Rose itu siapa?**_ =) Thunder sama Wind emang bener Sasuke sama Naruto, sisanya nyusul ya...

_**Apa ini bakal jadi SasuHinaNaru?**_ =) Nggak, aku gak suka liat Naruto jadi orang ketiga, soalnya dia kan manis... hehehe di chap ini keliatan kan siapa saingan Sasuke?

_**Aku pengen Hinata jadi korbannya supaya bisa di dramatisasi..**_**.** =) Mmm... sori ya, aku gak kepikiran buat Hinata jadi korban... :(

_**Perasaan Sasuke ke Hinata gimana sih?**_ =) Hehehe... perasaan Sasuke masih ngambang tuh...

_**Kenapa nggak rated M aja sekalian?**_ =) aduh... yang ini juga sori banget ya... aku masih 14 tahun senpai...

Buat **Kino lolly**, jangan bilang orang gak penting dong... semua reviewers dan readers itu penting banget buat author lho... :)

Oke, thanks banget buat semuanya... salam kenal semua!

Review, please?


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Dua orang pembunuh bayaran bercode name Thunder dan Wind, menjadi sorotan polisi dan sebuah organisasi yang mengincar mereka. Bagaimana jadinya jika mereka ditugaskan untuk membunuh seorang anak kecil yang sudah dilindungi organisasi itu?

Dan pertarungan pun dimulai...

**.**

**.**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.  
>Dae Uchiha present<strong>

**Thunder and Wind**

**©2011**

**.**

**.**

**Rated: T+(gak bakal melenceng jauh kok!)**

**Warning: OOC—maybe, AU, Typo(s), Miss-Typo, etc.**

**.**

**.**

_**Flashback**_

"Aniki!" seorang anak kecil berlari ke ruang tamu rumahnya yang besar, memeluk sang kakak yang duduk di salah satu sofa. "Aniki dari mana saja?" ia bertanya, duduk di pangkuan kakak yang sangat ia sayangi itu.

"Aku... ada urusan," jawab sang kakak, tangannya mengelus kepala adiknya.

"Urusan apa?" mata onyx anak kecil itu melebar lucu, menanti jawaban dari kakaknya.

"Kau belum boleh tahu, Sasuke-chan..." ia mengubah elusannya menjadi mengacak-acak rambut Sasuke.

Sasuke kecil menggembungkan pipi. "Kenapa? Aku juga ingin tahu, aniki..." ia menatap tangan kiri sang kakak yang memeluknya. "Apa itu di jarimu?" diraihnya jemari tengah tangan kiri Itachi. Ada sebuah cincin disana—tidak, lebih tepatnya tato yang dibentuk menyerupai cincin.

"Ini? Ini tanda, Sasuke. Seseorang seperti aku, anggota organisasi Akatsuki, mempunyai tato khusus yang melambangkan code name mereka. Seperti punyaku, yang menyerupai cincin."

"Apa itu Akatsuki?" tanya Sasuke polos.

"Organisasi yang memberantas para penjahat. Suatu saat nanti kau pasti akan mendengar nama itu," jawab Itachi sabar, memberitahu adiknya dengan jujur. Ia yakin, anak kecil sejenius Sasuke pasti akan mengerti—dan ya, Sasuke mengerti. Bahkan lebih dari itu. Ia tahu, dari raut wajah kakaknya, kakaknya sedang dalam masalah dengan organisasinya itu.

.

.

.

Sasuke kecil sangat heran ketika kakaknya membangunkannya saat ia tengah tertidur. Ia mengucek-ucek matanya, mempertajam pengelihatannya. "Ada apa, Itachi?" ia bertanya, menguap kecil.

Itachi tersenyum kecil. "Tolong belikan aniki es krim ya? Di supermarket duapuluh empat jam ujung gang..."

"Umm... baiklah aniki..." dengan terhuyung ia bangkit, mengganti piyamanya dengan celana panjang dan kaos yang tebal. Ia mengangguk saja ketika disodorkan uang oleh Itachi, menyeret langkahnya keluar rumah setelah dipakaikan syal oleh Mikoto, ibunya.

Sayangnya, supermarket itu entah kenapa tutup. Sasuke kecil, dalam keadaan mengantuk dan kedinginan, memutuskan untuk mencari-cari toko yang menjual es krim pesanan kakaknya itu.

Untunglah tak jauh supermarket itu terdapat sebuah toko kecil yang masih buka, dan menjual es krim pesanan sang kakak. Sasuke mendesah lega dan memasuki toko itu.

Ia keluar dari toko kecil dengan sebuah kantong plastik berisi beberapa mangkuk es krim di tangannya. Sasuke merapatkan syalnya, menggerutu kesal. Ia sangat kesal karena sesampainya di toko tadi itu, ternyata sang pemilik toko adalah seorang pria tua berambut panjang yang tak berhenti mendesis dan menggoda dirinya. Alhasil, nyali Sasuke sempat ciut dan ia ditahan hampir lebih dari duapuluh menit demi mendengarkan kakek tua itu yang terobsesi ingin memiliki suami seperti Sasuke saat ia remaja dulu. Ih. Bikin merinding saja. Sasuke berhasil keluar dari toko dengan teriakan 'semoga di kehidupan selanjutnya aku bisa menjadi istrimu' oleh sang kakek tak tahu diri itu. Dasar. Sasuke saja masih kecil begini.

Ia jadi merutuki keinginan Itachi yang terbilang aneh. Es krim di tengah malam yang dingin seperti ini? Aneh-aneh saja. Apalagi ini sudah jam sebelas malam, sudah lewat dari jam tidur Sasuke. Dan lagi, Okaasan dan Otousan-nya mengijinkannya untuk pergi malam-malam seperti ini.

Langkah anak itu terhenti ketika ia memperhatikan rumahnya yang ramai, dan... bersinar? Kenapa? Mendadak firasatnya memburuk. Ia berlari mendekati rumahnya itu.

Deg.

Kobaran api melalap rumah itu dengan kejamnya, dengan warga lain mengerumuni rumah itu. Seketika Sasuke melepas plastik es krim di tangan kanannya, jantungnya serasa berhenti berdetak. "Kaasan... otousan... aniki?" bisiknya lirih, namun tak ada tangis keluar dari mata itu. Hatinya terasa mati hanya untuk sekedar menangis. Ia hanya diam, membiarkan rumahnya dilalap api merah itu.

"Sasuke?" suara seseorang menyadarkannya. Sasuke menoleh dalam diam. Otaknya kosong. Ia tak bisa berpikir. Ia bahkan tak mendengar suara orang itu. Ia hanya menerima buku yang disodorkan, buku yang diyakininya milik Itachi.

Buku dengan sampul bertuliskan 'Akatsuki'.

**End of Flasback**

.

.

.

Ketika ciumannya sampai pada bahu Hinata, ia menghentikan kegiatannya. Dipandangnya Hinata yang menggigit bibir bawahnya, matanya yang terpejam mengeluarkan butiran-butiran air bening. Ia menangis.

"Jangan menangis," kata Sasuke datar, nadanya lebih menyerupai perintah. Ia membenahi seragam Hinata yang acak-acakan, mengancingkan kemeja itu.

"Ka-kau..." Hinata memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan tak percaya, "b-breng-sek! Be-berani-beraninya me-melaku-kan i-itu... hiks..." ia sesenggukan.

Sasuke mengusap airmata di pipi itu, "Maaf," ucapnya setengah berbisik. Ditatapnya lavender Hinata dengan pandangan sungguh-sungguh. Dikecupnya bibir Hinata sekilas, ciuman yang lembut, dan—lagi-lagi—ia pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan Hinata sendiri.

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu, Uchiha-san?" Hinata berbisik saat sang pemuda sudah keluar dari ruangan itu.

.

.

.

Sasuke bersandar di koridor lantai tiga, di sebelah tangga menuju atap. Ia memejamkan matanya, menarik napas dalam. Kenapa? Sebenarnya apa yang membuatnya seperti itu? Apa benar hanya alasan 'itu'? Atau... ada alasan lain? Alasan untuk perasaan ingin memiliki sang gadis ketika bibir tipisnya menyentuh kulit gadis itu. Ck, shit. Rupanya otaknya sudah kacau.

"Ada apa denganmu, Teme?" sebuah suara menyentakkannya dari pikirannya tentang sang gadis.

Sasuke menoleh, memandang _blue ocean_ yang menatapnya dengan tatapan intens.

"Aku benar-benar tak mengerti dengan pikiranmu. Pertama, kau menciumnya—walau itu tak bisa dikatakan sebagai sebuah ciuman—di ruang musik. Kemudian kau—entah kenapa—bisa berada dengannya di klub malam. Dan setelah itu, tadi kau..." Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya dramatis, "lebih dari sekedar berciuman. Apa yang kau lakukan dengannya? Untung saja Miss Anko tak melihatmu karena tertutup oleh sebuah rak buku."

_Onyx_-nya menatap _sapphire_ itu dengan tatapan yang lebih tajam, seolah tak mau disalahkan. "Apa yang kau lihat Dobe?"

"A-aku..." tak disangka, Naruto blushing mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Sasuke. Jelas saja, masa dia harus mengatakan hal seperti, "aku melihatmu mencium lehernya," atau "aku melihatmu melakukan french kiss dengannya," dengan entengnya? "ku-kulihat kalian ber-berciuman," akhirnya dia hanya mengatakan itu. "Umm, lebih..." ia melanjutkan.

"Lupakan."

Satu kata yang diucapkan dengan nada mengancam itu membuat Naruto menelan ludah. Sasuke tak main-main.

Naruto menghela napas ketika Sasuke sudah menuruni tangga, menuju lantai dua. "Ada apa denganmu, Teme? Kau membunuh orang tanpa perasaan, seolah hatimu sudah mati. Dan kini... memaksa seorang gadis? Aku benar-benar tidak mengenalmu lagi..."

.

.

.

Hinata memasuki kamarnya yang didominasi warna soft purple, warna kesukaannya. Kamar itu tak begitu luas untuk ukuran seorang putri dari keluarga Hyuuga, Hinata memang tidak ingin dimanjakan hanya karena statusnya itu.

Ia mengunci pintu kamarnya, kemudian melangkah menuju meja rias dan membuka syal yang ia kenakan. Dilepaskannya dasinya, kemudian membuka kemeja yang dipakainya.

Dan Hinata tertegun.

Sama sekali tak ada _kissmark_ disana. Kenapa? Bukannya tadi Sasuke... ia benar-benar bingung sekarang. Apa tujuan pemuda itu?

Gadis Hyuuga itu masih terdiam menatap pantulan bayangannya di cermin, hingga ponselnya berdering. Ia tersentak, berjalan menuju kasur dimana ia melemparkan tasnya, merogoh salah satu sakunya dan menarik keluar sebuah ponsel flip.

"Moshi-moshi?"

'_Hinata? Ini aku,'_ sebuah suara yang tak asing bagi Hinata menyahut di ujung sana.

"Ya, ada apa?"

'_Kau ada waktu? Bisakah kita bertemu sekarang?'_

"Umm... ya, aku bisa." Hinata melirik jam di dinding yang berada di seberangnya. Jam setengah enam sore.

'_Baiklah, kujemput setengah jam lagi.'_

Klik.

Hinata menghela napasnya. Tak ada waktu untuk memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu darinya. Ia beranjak dari kasur, melemparkan ponsel flip itu ke atas bantal. Dilangkahkannya kakinya menuju kamar mandinya, memutuskan untuk mandi sebelum ia dijemput orang itu.

Duapuluh menit kemudian ia keluar dari kamar mandi, mengusap-usapkan handuk ke rambutnya yang basah. Ia berjalan ke lemari besar di sudut ruangan, kemudian memutuskan untuk memakai pakaiannya seperti biasa, celana jins dan sweater, mengingat udara malam yang dingin. Ia menyisir rambut seadanya, membiarkan rambut indigo itu terurai, dan memakai bedak dan lipgloss seperti biasa.

"Nona Hinata, teman Anda sudah menunggu," seorang pelayan mengetuk pintu kamarnya dan melontarkan kalimat itu.

"B-baiklah, s-suruh dia menunggu s-sebentar," jawab Hinata, ia meraih dompet dan ponselnya, memastikan penampilannya sudah rapi, kemudian berjalan keluar kamar, hendak menemui tamu itu.

"Sudah lama?" tanya Hinata, ia tersenyum ketika mendapati sosok yang ditunggunya duduk di ruang tamu.

"Tidak terlalu," pemuda itu menjawab, bangkit dan berjalan di samping Hinata, menggenggam tangan gadis itu, mengajaknya masuk ke dalam mobil. "Ayo."

Hinata sedikit tersentak saat pemuda di sampingnya menggenggam tangannya, namun ia tak menepis atau menolaknya, membiarkan kehangatan jemari besar yang menggenggamnya menjalari kulitnya.

Pemuda itu membukakan pintu mobil untuk Hinata, dan ia sendiri duduk di kursi pengemudi.

"Umm... sebelum kita pergi, Sasori-kun, kau akan membawaku kemana?" Hinata menatap Sasori yang mulai menghidupkan mesin mobil.

Senyum terukir di pemuda babyface itu. "Rahasia."

.

.

.

"Wow," Hinata mendesah kagum saat ia dibawa ke sebuah danau kecil yang sudah dihias dengan berbagai lampu kerlap-kerlip dan lilin-lilin yang berpendar samar. Kursi panjang yang terletak di tepi danau dihias dengan sulur tanaman berbunga putih. Cahaya matahari yang hampir terbenam berkilauan di air danau, menambah manis pemandangan itu.

"Kau suka?" Sasori bertanya, masih menggenggam tangan gadis itu.

"Ya," Hinata menjawab, masih memandangi pemandangan yang terhampar di depannya. Ekor matanya melirik pemuda disampingnya, bertanya-tanya apa maksud pemuda itu melakukan ini padanya. "Err... Sasori-kun?"

"Bisakah kita duduk dulu, Hime?"

Nama itu membuat Hinata sedikit tersentak. Dari panggilan Sasori padanya, ia tahu tujuan Sasori mengajaknya kesini. Namun ia tak menolak, hanya terdiam dan membiarkan Sasori menuntunnya duduk di kursi itu.

"Kau lapar? Aku bisa pesan _pizza_. Kau tahu kan aku tak suka _candle light dinner_, Hime..."

Ucapan Sasori membuat Hinata tersenyum. Ya, dari dulu pemuda itu selalu begitu. Ia tak terlalu suka hal yang romantis, tak seperti Hinata yang menyukai hal-hal seperti itu.

Tak mendapat jawaban, Sasori meneruskan kalimatnya, "Maafkan aku, Hinata..."

"Tak apa-apa," Hinata berujar, nyaris menyerupai bisikan.

"Aku... tak akan memintamu kembali padaku, Hime. Aku... akan memintamu untuk mencoba semuanya dari awal. Berikan aku kesempatan untuk mengenalmu lagi."

Hinata memandang Sasori, dan ia menemukan ketulusan pada hazel yang menangkap amethyst-nya itu. Ia menghela napas, "Kau tahu aku, Sasori-kun..."

"Ya, dan aku mengerti. Aku tak akan menuntutmu, Hime... aku tak akan melakukan kesalahan yang sama lagi..."

Bibir tipis Hinata masih terkatup. Ia masih ingat penyebab putusnya hubungan diantara mereka dulu. Dan ia benar-benar tidak ingin itu terjadi lagi. Ya, Sasori adalah cinta pertama, sekaligus pacar pertamanya. Ditatapnya tangan kiri Sasori yang masih menggenggam tangan kanannya, ia masih merasakan kehangatan yang sama pada tangan itu.

"Hime..."

Ucapan Sasori membuat Hinata menatap mata pemuda itu lagi. Masih ada sinar penuh harap dari kedua kristal hazel Sasori. Hinata tak mampu menolak tatapan itu, ia seolah terikat oleh mata cokelat madu pemuda di hadapannya. Dirasakannya tangan kanan Sasori menyentuh pipinya pelan, menarik Hinata semakin mendekat.

Hinata memejamkan mata, menunggu sentuhan itu datang. Dan saat ia merasakan benda yang lembut dan basah itu menyentuh bibirnya, ia tahu, sekali lagi ia telah jatuh dalam pesona seorang Akasuna Sasori.

.

.

.

Seperti biasa, suasana Sorano Senior High School sangat riuh disaat detik-detik terakhir jam pelajaran—menjelang bel makan siang berdering. Dan saat bel itu benar-benar berdering, Sakura sudah tak bisa menahan perasaan meledak-ledak dalam dirinya itu.

Begitu Kakashi-sensei meninggalkan kelas, tak peduli dengan teman-temannya yang masih berada di dalam kelas, ia menghampiri Hinata dan berseru dengan suara keras, "Ahh! Hinata! Selamat ya, atas jadianmu dengan Sasori niisan!"

Beberapa anak perempuan yang mendengar segera mengerubungi Hinata, seperti semut mengerubungi gula. Beberapa mengucapkan selamat, dan mengucapkan betapa beruntungnya Hinata bisa menjalin hubungan dengan Akasuna Sasori, pemuda yang sangat terkenal sebagai kakak kelas yang paling diincar di angkatannya—sewaktu mereka kelas satu dulu.

Namun Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum diiringi blushing tingkat akut yang dialaminya. Ia tak suka jadi pusat perhatian. Syukurlah, beberapa saat kemudian kerumunan itu bubar, dan menyisakan beberapa anak di kelas, termasuk Hinata. Sakura sendiri, biang kehebohan, sudah pergi ke kantin setelah ia berkali-kali mengucapkan kalimat seperti 'kita akan menjadi saudara,' atau 'aku bersyukur kau mau menerima niisan lagi,' dan sebagainya.

Hinata baru akan mendesah lega dan memutuskan untuk makan siang di atap ketika jemari-jemari seseorang menarik tangan kanannya dengan kasar, menyeretnya menuju atap sekolah.

Hinata berusaha memberontak, tapi orang itu lebih kuat darinya.

Brakk!

Ia menutup pintu atap dengan keras, kemudian mendorong Hinata hingga punggung gadis itu menabrak dinding di belakangnya.

"Ukh," Hinata mengerang kesakitan saat merasakan punggungnya membentur kerasnya beton. "A-apa y-yang ka-u l-lakukan?"

"Apa maksudmu, Hinata?" orang itu berbisik, nyaris menyerupai desisan. Napasnya memburu terasa hangat di wajah Hinata yang berjarak beberapa senti dengannya. Dan Hinata tahu, ini desisan yang sangat berbahaya.

"M-maksud apa?"

"Kau mengerti maksudku!"

Hinata memalingkan wajahnya, "kau t-tak pu-punya h-hak atas d-diriku!" ia berkata tegas.

Tak mendapat jawaban, Hinata kembali mengarahkan lavendernya ke onyx di depannya. Dan ia tercekat saat melihat onyx itu... ragu. Bingung, dan hampa. Kemana tatapan tajam yang selalu terpatri di sana?

Dan tanpa sadar, ameythst itu mencari. Menelusuri obsidian itu. Membiarkan kilau kelam pemuda itu memasuki kehidupannya.

.

.

**To Be Continued...**

.

.

A/N: Sorii baru update! Hehe

Langsung aja, **SPECIAL THANKS TO** ::

**hina-chan, Mamizu Mei, clekatakan HiSa HyuuUchi, Miya-Hime Nakashinki, ulva-chan, keiKo-buu89, Deani Shiroonna Hyouichiffer (**udah PM aku n minta update**), Mikyo Hikazu, Haru3173, lonelyclover, Lavender chan, hyuuchiha prinka, Lollytha-chan, harunaruchan muach, sasu-kun, uchihyuu nagisa, lelouchan, m3Lpi PuepIe, mega hime, lophy chan, hime hime, Nyx Quartz, YamanakaemO, Ai HinataLawliet, atacchan, Desy Cassiotaku, Sabaku no Ligaara, Kagayaku Aomizu, broken wings, Zoroutecchi, uchiha zaa chan.**

Iya senpai, aku masih empatbelas tahun... hehehe... (kecil-kecil mesum!) makasih udah review, aku gak bisa balas satu-satu... laptop minjem!

Review, please?


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: Dua orang pembunuh bayaran bercode name Thunder dan Wind, menjadi sorotan polisi dan sebuah organisasi yang mengincar mereka. Bagaimana jadinya jika mereka ditugaskan untuk membunuh seorang anak kecil yang sudah dilindungi organisasi itu?

Dan pertarungan pun dimulai...

**.**

**.**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.  
>Dae Uchiha present<strong>

**Thunder and Wind**

**©2011**

**.**

**.**

**Rated: T+(gak bakal melenceng jauh kok!)**

**Warning: OOC—PARAH, AU, Typo(s), Miss-Typo, etc.**

**.**

**.**

Satu kalimat yang dilontarkan Hinata mampu membuat sang Uchiha itu membisu. Meski kalimat itu diucapkan dengan terbata dan ada gemetar disana, kalimat itu seolah menusuk Sasuke langsung. Ya, ia memang tak punya hak atas gadis di depannya ini. Tapi, kenapa ia marah saat mengetahui berita itu? Kenapa ia mengklaim Hinata adalah miliknya?

Akhirnya obsidian itu hanya mampu menatap lekat lavender di depannya. Ameythst itu balik memandangnya, tatapan yang seolah menantang kristal kelam Sasuke. Sial. Untuk pertama kalinya, Sasuke mengakui ia terpaku pada tatapan Hinata. Lavender itu... seolah menyimpan sesuatu yang tak tersentuh oleh orang luar yang tak mengenal Hinata.

Perlahan, ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah ameythst Hinata. Kali ini, tanpa kepura-puraan. Tanpa topeng, tanpa paksaan.

Ciuman lembut, tanpa alasan. Karena Sasuke, sama sekali tak menemukan kelogisan saat ia mencium gadis itu.

.

.

.

"Hinata? Kau tak apa-apa?" Sasori memegang pundak gadisnya pelan.

Tindakan kecilnya itu berefek besar pada Hinata. Ia tersentak kaget, sampai menjatuhkan es krim cone yang mereka beli. "Ups, maaf," ia berujar singkat, kemudian mengambil saputangan untuk mengelap tumpahan es krim pada rok seragamnya.

Sasori menghela napas kecil. "Kau berjalan sambil melamun, Hinata," ucapnya ringan, tahu jika ada nada menyalahkan dalam suaranya gadis itu akan sangat merasa bersalah.

"Umm... sedikit tidak enak badan," Hinata mengakui. Tidak. Ia berbohong. Mungkin benar ia merasa kurang enak, tapi itu bukan karena ada sesuatu yang salah dengan badannya. Ia... masih berpikir terus. Tentang kejadian tadi. Tentang ciumannya dengan seorang Uchiha di atap sekolah. Kenapa? Pertanyaan itu terus berputar-putar di benaknya, menuntut jawaban.

"Hime? Kau tampak pucat. Sebaiknya kita pulang saja," Sasori menggenggam tangan Hinata, menuntun gadis itu menyusuri trotoar yang menuju kediaman Hyuuga.

Genggaman tangan Sasori yang hangat membuat Hinata semakin merasa bersalah lagi. Pemuda itu benar-benar serius memperhatikannya. Dan ia? Dalam hati Hinata bertanya-tanya, apakah tindakannya bersama Sasuke tadi... termasuk perselingkuhan? Ukh, Hinata merasa dirinya plin-plan. Apakah... rasanya bersama Sasori masih ada? Ia jadi meragukan hal itu. Atau ia terlalu lemah pada pesona seseorang? Huh, memikirkannya saja membuat Hinata merinding. Yang jelas, pasti ada alasan untuk semua ini. Ya, pasti.

"Kita sudah sampai, Hime."

"Umm... ya, terima kasih Sasori-_kun_," sahut Hinata pelan. Ia tersenyum pada Sasori.

Sasori melangkah mendekati Hinata, mempersempit jarak diantara mereka. Kemudian ia semakin mendekatkan wajahnya.

Hinata panik. Entah kenapa ia harus merasa panik, ia juga tak tahu. _Ayolah, ini hanya ciuman biasa_, ia bergumam dalam hati. Otaknya sudah memerintahkan untuk menerima ciuman itu. Tapi ketika bibir mereka hampir bersentuhan, Hinata justru memalingkan wajahnya. Membiarkan Sasori hanya mencium pipinya. "Ma-maaf Sasori-_kun_." Hinata menunduk. Ia merasa serba salah.

Sasori menghela napas. Bukan karena ia ditolak, tapi karena Hinata tak bertingkah seperti biasanya. "Tidak apa-apa."

Sesaat Hinata tampak canggung.

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu," Sasori berbalik, menjauhi Hinata.

"Ya," Hinata menyahut. Setelah Sasori sudah tak terlihat di sebuah tikungan, gadis itu menghela napas keras. "Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah," ia berbisik, entah pada siapa. Dilangkahkan kakinya masuk menuju rumah.

"Nona Hinata," seorang pelayan membungkuk hormat.

"Mana Hanabi?"

"Dia ada di kamarnya nona," pelayan itu menyahut.

"Ya, baiklah. Ayah?"

"Tuan Besar ada di ruang kerjanya."

Hinata hanya tersenyum, kemudian melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan pelayan itu. Ia menyusuri koridor yang menuju kamarnya, namun langkahnya terhenti saat ia melihat salah satu kamar dengan pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Ia memasuki kamar itu, hatinya sedikit berdesir. Siapa yang membuka kamar Neji?

Ia mendorong daun pintu, kemudian menyentuhkan jemarinya ke dinding kamar. Dipejamkannya mata itu, menghirup aroma Neji di kamar itu. Aroma Neji... aroma kakaknya yang sangat ia cintai. Kakak yang meninggal dua tahun lalu.

Brukk!

Mata itu langsung terbuka, mencari sumber suara. Rupanya Hinata menyentuh sebuah buku dan membuat buku itu jatuh. Ia berjongkok, mengambil buku dengan sampul cokelat itu. Dibukanya buku itu perlahan. Tulisan Neji.

Lavendernya menelusuri setiap huruf di buku itu, dan semakin lama ia semakin terkejut.

_Aku memusnahkannya, dia yang menghalangiku untuk memegang jabatan tinggi di Akatsuki... dia, dan keluarganya..._

Dibalik-baliknya halaman buku itu, tangannya bergetar dan matanya berkaca-kaca.

_Lima tahun telah berlalu, aku sudah melupakan kejadian itu. Tapi... kenapa ia masih ada? Sial! Pembunuh itu mengincarku! Pembunuh dengan code name Thunder. Thunderbolt..._

Jadi, Neji meninggal bukan karena kecelakaan mobil?

Hinata tak tahan untuk tidak menangisi kakaknya itu. Sial, siapapun pembunuh yang bernama Thunder itu, yang jelas ia membencinya. Sangat.

.

.

.

Thunder menghela napas tak kentara. Lagi-lagi ia memikirkan kejadian tadi. Ia bisa gila jika terus-terusan seperti ini. Tidak, ia tak bisa begini terus. Ia harus menghapuskan semua kejadian tadi siang. Dan sikap posesifnya—apa-apaan itu? Ia bahkan bukan teman gadis itu, ia sama sekali tak berhak untuk berkata seperti tadi.

"Hoi teme!"

Satu teriakan itu menyentakkannya ke dunia nyata. Ia menoleh, kemudian menyahut dengan gayanya yang seperti biasa, "Hn, dobe."

"Kakek tua itu memarahiku. Katanya, 'kapan kita akan bergerak? Kenapa lamban sekali hanya untuk membunuh seorang anak kecil? Dasar payah!' Huh! Aku benci dibilang seperti itu olehnya!"

Sasuke terdiam. Tidak—lebih tepatnya berpikir. Kenapa tidak? hampir saja ia melupakan tugas utamanya; membunuh seorang anak kecil yang kini pasti masih asyik dengan kehidupannya itu. Hn. Sepertinya akan menyenangkan. Ia butuh pelampiasan, dan semakin cepat tugas ini selesai, semakin bagus untuknya.

"Baiklah dobe, kita akan bergerak malam ini."

Dan keputusan, telah dibuat.

.

.

.

Gaara menghela napas. Diliriknya gadis berambut pink yang berada di sampingnya, gadis itu asyik mengobrol dengan temannya yang berambut blonde, mengacuhkan pemuda itu.

Gadis itu...

Gadis yang ia cintai...

Ya, ia mencintai Haruno Sakura dengan sepenuh hati.

Namun akhir-akhir ini, ada yang mengganggu pikirannya. Pemuda berambut kuning jabrik yang juga merupakan teman sekelas Sakura. Bisa dibilang... rivalnya.

Rival dalam cinta, dan juga dalam pekerjaannya.

Tentu saja seorang Sabaku Gaara tidak bodoh. Ia tahu bahwa seseorang yang bernama Namikaze Naruto itu bukan sembarang orang. Dibalik cengirannya itu, ia menyimpan semua perbuatan yang dilakukannya.

Perbuatannya sebagai seorang pembunuh bayaran kelas kakap.

Sabaku Gaara tahu hal itu.

Dan masalahnya, gadis yang ia cintai sepertinya menyukai pemuda itu. Gaara sama sekali tak berhak untuk melarang Sakura menyukai siapapun—ia tahu itu. Ia akan dengan rela menyerahkan Sakuranya pada orang yang dicintai gadis itu.

Asalkan orang itu orang baik-baik.

Dan Namikaze Naruto jelas tidak masuk dalam kriteria itu.

Getar pada ponselnya menyentakkan semua pikiran pemuda itu.

"_Moshi-moshi_?"

"Hn, baiklah."

Ditutupnya pembicaraan itu, kemudian ia menoleh pada Sakura.

"Sakura, aku pergi dulu."

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Aku ada urusan."

Dan dengan satu kalimat itu, Gaara pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang masih memandangnya heran.

.

.

.

Suara langkah kaki itu tak terdengar jelas, namun cukup tajam bagi seseorang yang telinganya telah dilatih untuk mendengar bunyi sekecil apapun.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Pemuda itu mengeluh dalam hati. Ayolah, ini bahkan belum sampai setengah perjalanan, pikirnya kesal. Ia mempersiapkan sesuatu di balik saku jeansnya. Terdengar bunyi cklek pelan.

Thunder dengan cepat berputar, mengarahkan moncong pistolnya pada seseorang yang berada di belakangnya. Sial, organisasi itu sudah tahu pergerakan mereka. Ia menekan sebuah tombol yang berada di telinganya, memberitahukan Wind bahwa pergerakan sudah diketahui musuh.

Jujur, Thunder sedikit heran. Ia yakin mereka sudah bekerja serapi mungkin. Menyuruh anak buahnya mengosongkan kediaman Sarutobi—minus korban mereka, tentu saja—meski ia tak peduli apa yang orang-orang itu lakukan untuk membawa keluarga itu pergi. Yang jelas, anak kecil yang menjadi korban itu sudah tertidur pulas di kamarnya di lantai dua, siap dibunuh dan dilenyapkan.

Sudut bibir pemuda itu terangkat saat ia mengetahui siapa yang kini berada di depannya. Gadis itu masih berada disana, dengan tampang polos dan bola mata yang tampak gelisah.

"A-apa y-yang kau l-lakukan di ru-rumah sepupuku, Uchiha-san?"

Thunder berjalan mendekat, masih mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah sang gadis yang tampak semakin ketakutan. Ia mundur perlahan, beriringan dengan Thunder yang melangkah maju. Hingga akhirnya gadis itu tertahan oleh dinding ruang tamu yang kosong itu.

Thunder mengarahkan moncong pistolnya tepat di dada sang gadis. Perlahan ia menunduk, mendekatkan bibirnya agar menyentuh telinga gadis itu, "hentikan poker face-mu itu, hime... kau tahu, itu tak akan mempan bagiku." Bisiknya, lalu dengan sengaja ia menghembuskan napasnya ke tengkuk sang gadis, meski itu tak berpengaruh sama sekali.

Thunder menegakkan kembali tubuhnya, lalu menyeringai kecil, "atau kau harus kupanggil Rose, hm?"

Gadis itu tersenyum lembut. Perlahan jemarinya menyentuh pistol yang ditodongkan di dada kirinya, menurunkan pistol itu. "Boleh saja, Thunder."

Thunder mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Darimana, kalau aku boleh tahu?"

Rose tersenyum singkat, "Uchiha Sasuke. Tujuh tahun yang lalu keluargamu terbunuh karena kebakaran. Namun kau sama sekali tidak ditemukan—ah, tidak, anikimu itu telah menyiapkan seorang anak kecil seumuranmu untuk terbunuh bersama mereka. Sialnya jasad anak itu hangus dan menyebabkan tim forensik kesulitan dalam melakukan autopsi. Mereka terpaksa mengambil kesimpulan bahwa jasad anak itu adalah kau. Kemudian, dari dua tahun yang lalu, masyarakat telah dihebohkan dengan kedatangan sepasang pembunuh bayaran, Thunder dan Wind. Korban pertamamu adalah masyarakat biasa, namun korban kelimamu adalah Hyuuga Neji, pewaris utama Hyuuga Group. Semua terkejut, bahkan Hiashi, ayah pemuda itu juga. Banyak yang mengira ia mati bunuh diri, karena tak ada jejak sama sekali tentang siapa pelaku pembunuhan itu."

"Hyuuga Neji?" Thunder menyela perkataan Rose.

"Itulah alasanku mencarimu, Thunder. Baru tadi sebenarnya. Kau tahu, kau sudah membunuh kakak kesayanganku. Tanpa jejak, dan tanpa bukti. Harus kuakui, kau hebat, Thunder."

Thunder kembali menyeringai. "Yeah, terima kasih untuk pujiannya, hime."

Gadis itu hanya menghela napas kecil, "Tidak ada yang menyadari kau berasal dari keluarga bangsawan Uchiha, karena meskipun kau memakai marga Uchiha, banyak orang bermarga sama di dunia ini. Tak ada seorang pun yang menyadari kalau kau memiliki ciri-ciri fisik yang sama dan juga otak cerdas yang sama dengan Uchiha. Dan berterimakasihlah pada hacker jenius dalam organisasimu, yang sudah mengubah datamu di kantor pemerintah, serta menghapus data-data penting tentang keluargamu. Sayangnya, Akatsuki masih mempunyai data tentang kakakmu yang menjadi anggota organisasi ini. Dan yeah, aku tahu, bahwa Thunderbolt adalah Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke kembali mengarahkan ujung pistol pada leher Rose. "Ya, sama sepertimu, Hime. Aku mengetahui kalau kau adalah anggota mereka karena tato di bahumu itu. Tato yang melambangkan code name mu. Tato dengan gambar mawar ungu."

"Bagaimana kau..."

"Setiap anggota mempunyai tato pada salah satu bagian tubuh, seperti anikiku juga, yang melambangkan kesetiaan mereka untuk menjunjung kebenaran. Pemuda bertato 'Ai' itu juga, kan? Darimana aku tahu? Salahkan Hoshigaki Kisame yang berkhianat setelah anikiku dibunuh Hyuuga Neji itu. Oh, dan maaf atas perlakuan kasarku di perpustakaan waktu itu."

Rose mengangkat alisnya. Teringat dengan perlakuan pemuda yang seenaknya saja kepadanya. Membuka bajunya dan membuatnya salah tingkah? Ukh, pemuda ini memang menyebalkan. Dan lagi, ia terjebak. Sial. "Jadi waktu itu... kau ingin memastikan?"

"Ya, karena sewaktu di klub malam, tato itu tak terlihat jelas meski terekspos oleh tanktop yang kau kenakan." Sasuke mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. "Jadi, kini mana pasukanmu itu?"

"Tidak ada pasukan," Hinata berkata ringan, ia kembali mendorong pistol Sasuke.

"Kau yakin, bisa melawanku sendirian?"

"Yeah, tidak juga sih. Apalagi Neji terbunuh karena melawanmu, kan?"

Sasuke mengerutkan alis. Ia sungguh tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran gadis ini. Hinata hanya mengenakan dress sederhana, tak ada tanda ia menyimpan senjata apapun di balik pakaiannya itu. Dan juga, gadis itu sama sekali tak merasa takut. Sasuke bisa merasakan atmosfer tegang yang berada di antara mereka menipis. "Lalu kenapa kau datang dan menyerahkan diri kepadaku?"

"Menyerahkan diri?" Hinata tertawa kecil, "siapa bilang aku menyerahkan diri kepadamu, Tuan Uchiha?" gadis itu menghidupkan lampu ruang tamu, membuat suasana terang-benderang. "Aku hanya ingin tahu bagaimana tampang pembunuh kakakku yang hebat itu."

"Lalu? Kau merasa puas?"

"Tidak, sesungguhnya aku berencana membunuhmu malam ini."

Merasa tertantang, Sasuke menyeringai, "Lakukanlah."

Hinata melangkah maju, kemudian meraih pistol dari tangan Sasuke. Ia menempelkan pistol itu pada pelipis sang pemuda.

"Tidak merasa takut?" ia bertanya balik, senyum lembut terpatri di wajah cantiknya.

"Huh?"

"Jika aku menarik pelatuk ini, kau akan meninggal."

"Sudah kubilang, lakukan saja." Sasuke berkata dengan santai. "Tapi sebelum itu..."

.

.

**To Be Continued...**

.

.

A/N: Gomen untuk keterlambatan yang amat sangat... Tugas sekolah numpuk, belum lagi ulangan yang terus menerjang... thanks buat semua review, gomen gak bisa disebutin satu-persatu. Buat pertanyaan-pertanyaannya, moga bisa kejawab di chap ini. Gomen untuk alur yang dipercepat, dan segala kesalahan yang lain.

Review, please?


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: Dua orang pembunuh bayaran bercode name Thunder dan Wind, menjadi sorotan polisi dan sebuah organisasi yang mengincar mereka. Bagaimana jadinya jika mereka ditugaskan untuk membunuh seorang anak kecil yang sudah dilindungi organisasi itu?

Dan pertarungan pun dimulai...

**.**

**.**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.  
>Dae Uchiha present<strong>

**Thunder and Wind**

**©2012**

**.**

**.**

**Rated: T+(gak bakal melenceng jauh kok!)**

**Warning: OOC—maybe, AU, Typo(s), Miss-Typo, etc.**

**.**

**.**

"Sudah kubilang, lakukan saja." Sasuke berkata dengan santai. "Tapi sebelum itu..." Pemuda itu menepis pistol Hinata, kemudian memelintir tangan gadis itu dan mendorongnya ke dinding, "aku bisa membunuhmu dengan mudah, kau tahu?"

Hinata menatap Sasuke, napasnya terengah. Cengkraman tangan Sasuke semakin sakit. Tak menyangka Sasuke akan setangkas itu. Sial, mestinya dia memperhatikan hal itu.

"Kau ... akan membunuhku?"

Sasuke menatap gadis di hadapannya. Manik mutiara gadis itu masih menatapnya dengan berani. Tak ada kilat takut dalam mata sang gadis.

Gadis ini ... berbeda.

Tapi tidak, ia harus melakukannya sekarang. Hinata mengetahui banyak rahasianya. Termasuk dirinya sebagai pembunuh bayaran. Ia harus dilenyapkan. Dengan tangannya yang lain Sasuke mengambil pistol yang tadinya terjatuh, kembali menekan pelipis gadis itu.

"Kau benar-benar akan melakukannya?"

Pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu setengah berdecih. Apa yang diharapkan gadis itu darinya? Apa ia berharap Sasuke akan melepaskannya begitu saja lalu berkata, 'Kau boleh pergi, anggap yang sekarang tak pernah terjadi'? Heh, apa jaminannya gadis itu takkan mengadu pada polisi atau—setidak—pada organisasinya siapa Thunder sebenarnya?

"Sasuke, dengar. Aku takkan mengatakan pada siapapun tentang hal ini, tapi kumohon, berhentilah. Kau telah menyia-nyiakan hidupmu. Neji sudah meninggal, tak ada lagi alasanmu untuk balas dendam."

Gadis itu mengulur waktu. "Cih, lalu apa urusanmu? Oh ya, jelas, Nona Pembela Keadilan? Kau, dan organisasimu yang brengsek itu."

Hinata menatap lurus sepasang oniks yang ada di hadapannya. "Tidak, aku mengatakannya sebagai Hyuuga Hinata. Teman sekelasmu yang peduli pada dirimu."

Sasuke tertegun sejenak melihat sorot mata Hinata. Ameythst itu menariknya, jauh.

"Apa yang kaulakukan, takkan membawamu pada kebenaran. Itachi menyelamatkanmu, bukan untuk menjadikanmu pembunuh ataupun pendendam. Saat kau menemukan bagaimana rasanya menyayangi seseorang dengan tulus, dalam hal ini, bagaimana Itachi menyayangimu hingga memperjuangkan hidupmu, kau akan mengerti, Sasuke. Aku takkan membela Neji kali ini, karena ia memang salah. Dan sebagai adiknya, aku minta maaf. Maaf telah membawamu dalam siksaan ini. Maaf telah mengubah garis takdirmu."

Jebakan, atau...?

Sasuke benar-benar membenci situasi ini. Situasi dimana ia merasakan sesuatu dalam dirinya memberontak kuat, mengalahkan semua logika dan kewaspadaannya. Dan tahu-tahu, ia mendapati dirinya menunduk, berusaha meraih bibir gadis itu. Sedikit heran ketika Hinata memejamkan mata pasrah, tidak memberontak seperti biasanya.

Namun sebelum bibir mereka sempat bersentuhan, suara mobil polisi di luar menyentakkan Sasuke. Tanpa pikir panjang, pemuda itu menarik dirinya, mengumpat pelan sebelum berbalik, menjauhi Hinata sembari mengirim pesan pada Naruto untuk mundur.

Meninggalkan Hinata yang merosot dari dinding, dengan setetes airmata mengalir di pipi gadis itu.

"Seandainya aku mengatakan kalau aku menyukaimu, apa kau percaya, Sasuke-_kun_?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Brakk!

Suara gebrakan meja itu sangat keras, membuat Shadow yang bersandar di dinding luar yakin kalau setidaknya meja itu sudah retak sekarang.

"Kalian gagal?"

"Maaf," Seorang pemuda berambut pirang meringis, merasakan dengan jelas aura kemarahan dari bos mereka itu. "Aku dihadang seorang pemuda berambut merah aneh yang memakai topeng, dan jurus karatenya sungguh kuat. Aku dibuat kewalahan."

Lelaki paruh baya itu mengembuskan napas kesal, menatap tajam seorang pemuda lain yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam, sama sekali tak berkomentar. "Dan kau, Thunder, apa alasanmu?"

"Aku takkan mengelak. Aku tahu aku gagal. Hukum aku jika itu membuatmu puas." Suara datar dan tenang itu menyahut, dan Jiraiya nyaris menjerit frustasi saat tak menemukan emosi apapun di suara itu, padahal biasanya ia selalu bisa menangkap emosi Sasuke, walau hanya sedikit.

"Oke, aku takkan menghukum kalian. Misi ini ditutup, aku akan meminta maaf pada klien yang sudah memesan dan membayar dua kali lipat."

"Maaf, _Ero-sannin_. Kami mengaku gagal." Naruto meringis lagi, merasa bersalah sekaligus melirik penasaran rekannya yang sedari tadi hanya diam. "Ayo Sasuke, kita pergi."

"... Aku ingin berhenti."

Ucapan itu nyaris membuat keduanya melotot kaget.

"APAA?" Naruto yang pertama bereaksi, menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan kau-sudah-gila. "Tapi Teme, kenapa?"

"Aku ingin melepas codename ini, aku ingin berhenti menjadi pembunuh bayaran. Akan kuberikan semua bayaranku, tapi aku ingin keluar."

"Tapi... tapi...," Naruto berusaha menyela, namun sepertinya pemuda itu kehilangan kata-kata.

Jiraiya menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya. "Lalu apa rencanamu?"

"Aku akan melanjutkan kuliah, aku akan mencari beasiswa untuk masuk ke Harvard University."

Lelaki berambut putih itu diam-diam tersenyum. "Baiklah, aku mengizinkanmu keluar. Aku takkan mengambil semua bayaranmu, karena itu hakmu. Sekarang, pergilah."

"Terimakasih."

Sasuke membungkuk sejenak pada mantan bosnya itu, kemudian keluar, disusul dengan Naruto yang masih bertanya-tanya dengan jeritan yang keras.

Jiraiya tersenyum lagi. Setidaknya, misi ini berhasil menyadarkan seorang remaja yang baru saja keluar dari sini itu. Sejak awal, sejujurnya ia tak setuju dengan keinginan Sasuke untuk menjadi pembunuh bayaran. Pemuda itu bisa menjadi mesin pembunuh, dan yang membuat Jiraiya makin tak setuju adalah dendam pemuda itu. Membunuh tanpa kasihan dengan mata berkilat dendam.

Syukurlah, meski kini wajah itu semakin minim emosi, tak ada kilat dendam yang sama dari mata kelam pemuda itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Maaf, Sasori-kun, aku terlambat."

Pemuda berambut merah itu menolehkan kepala, tersenyum kecil. "Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Duduklah." Sasori memperhatikan Hinata yang duduk di depannya, kemudian pemuda itu menyerahkan buku menu pada Hinata. "Kau mau pesan apa?"

Hinata tersenyum meminta maaf, menolak buku yang disodorkan Sasori. "A-aku buru-buru."

"Oke," sahut Sasori, sedikit heran. Ia menarik kembali buku menu itu. "Bagaimana misimu kemarin? Sukses?"

"Mm-hmm. Kau sudah diberitahu Gaara?"

"Ya, termasuk bagaimana kau ingin keluar dari organisasi itu. Kau tahu, aku nyaris jantungan ketika mendengarnya. Kau sendiri yang mengatakan satu-satunya cara keluar dari sana adalah mati."

Hinata tertawa kecil. "Tapi syukurnya ia mengizinkanku keluar. Urusanku di sana sudah selesai, dan aku sudah cukup puas bisa tahu siapa pembunuh Neji sebenarnya."

"Oh," Sasori menyahut. Pemuda itu jelas penasaran, tapi Hinata benar-benar tak pernah mau melibatkannya lebih dalam lagi. Sudah cukup bagi Hinata bahwa Sasori hanya mengetahui kalau kakaknya dibunuh, bukan kecelakaan mobil seperti yang diberitakan media. "Jadi, kau bilang kau akan mengatakan sesuatu padaku. Apa?"

Hinata menelan ludahnya. Ya, ia dan Sasori berada di sini bukan untuk kencan, melainkan Hinata yang ingin mengutarakan sesuatu pada pemuda ini. "Sasori-kun... bisakah kita...," gadis itu terdiam sejenak, menerka-nerka reaksi Sasori, "mengakhiri ini?"

Sasori menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi, menghela napas kecil. Dari Hinata yang memintanya untuk bertemu di sini, lima puluh persen ia yakin Hinata akan mengatakan hal ini. "Baiklah."

Kini Hinata yang terkejut. "'Baiklah'? Itu saja?"

Sasori mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Lalu, aku harus berkata apa? 'Jangan pergi, aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu'? Atau jika aku mengatakan 'aku masih mencintaimu' kau akan tetap tinggal? Hinata, tentu saja aku masih sangat menyayangimu, tapi kalau kau memutuskan aku tak bisa tinggal dalam hidupmu lebih lama lagi, aku akan pergi."

"Oh, maksudku—maaf. Maaf aku tak bisa jadi pacar yang baik. Maaf aku selalu menyakitimu."

Sasori menatap Hinata, mencondongkan tubuhnya. Gadis itu masih sama, masih Hinata yang manis, masih Hinata yang mudah merona, bahkan hanya karena jarak mereka yang kini menipis. "Hinata, bolehkah?"

Hinata sesaat terdiam tak mengerti, namun kemudian gadis itu ikut mencondongkan tubuhnya, menerima ciuman dari Sasori.

Mengabaikan kenyataan mereka sedang berada di sebuah cafe yang ramai, Sasori ingin merasakan untuk terakhir kalinya bibir milik cinta pertamanya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau akan pergi?"

"Ya."

"Sudah kau pertimbangkan dengan baik?"

"Ya."

"Kau—"

"Apa kau akan terus menanyaiku untuk membuatku ragu?"

"Maaf. Tapi aku tak menyangka ini jalan yang akan kau pilih."

"Aku juga. Tapi kali ini, aku takkan membiarkan waktuku terbuang sia-sia."

"... Aku sudah putus—oke, aku mengalihkan pembicaraan. Kau senang?"

"Tentu."

"Aku penasaran darimana sifat posesifmu itu berasal."

"Diamlah."

"Apa kau t-tak ingin kita... terikat?"

"Kau tergila-gila padaku."

"Tidak."

"Dengar, kita tak pernah memulainya dengan benar, dan apa yang tak dimulai dengan benar takkan berjalan dengan baik. Jika kau mau, tunggu aku, dan biarkan aku memulainya lagi."

"Aku patah hati."

"Aku heran bagaimana bisa kau menyembunyikan semua sifatmu dan menjadi Hinata yang gugup dan pendiam."

"Mm-hmm. Rasanya tak sulit—Sasuke-_kun_, berhenti. Kau sudah menciumku lebih dari lima kali."

"Hn."

"Oke, sudah cukup, pergilah."

"Kau mengusirku?"

"Tidak, aku tak mengusirmu."

"Kau menyuruhku pergi."

"Aku serius. Besok pagi pesawatmu akan berangkat, dan kau belum beristirahat."

"Tunggu aku."

"Ya, tentu aku akan menunggumu, Sasuke-_kun_."

"... Terimakasih."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau benar-benar akan pergi, Teme?"

"Ya."

"Kau benar-benar akan pergi, Teme?"

"Berisik."

"Kau benar-benar akan—"

"—diamlah, Dobe, atau akan kusumpal mulutmu itu."

"Ta-tapi... huaa... Teme jahat! Ia meninggalkanku! Ia melakukan itu!"

"Dobe, diamlah."

"O-oke."

Sasuke meraih ranselnya, keluar dari kamar yang ia tempat berdua dengan Naruto itu. "Aku pergi... Naruto."

**.**

**.**

Begitu banyak hal yang didapatnya karena mengenal gadis itu. Dan Sasuke yakin, akan ada lebih banyak perubahan yang terjadi di hidupnya kini.

Karena hidup yang akan mendispersikan warna putih monoton miliknya, menjadi seindah pelangi.

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:** Oke, izinkan saya ketawa coretnistacoret dulu. Ini-bener-bener-end. Saya nggak nyangka, saya bisa menyelesaikan project saya yang ini—project gagal yang direncanain sejak satu tahun yang lalu, mudah-mudahan masih ada yang mau baca.

_Thanks God._

Uhm, biar kelihatan lebih keren, izinkan saya mengucapkan spesial thanks buat kakak saya yang selalu mendorong saya untuk terus menyelesaikan ini, meski saya tahu akhirnya nggak sesuai dengan keinginan dia.

Untuk temen saya, Malini, yang terus nyindir dan bilang kalau saya author gak bertanggung jawab.

Untuk Ana, seme-yang-tak-mau-kuakui-karena-aku-seme yang jadi temen curhat saya di real life, many thanks.

Dan banyak terimakasih untuk **Readers** yang selalu sabar menanti, tetap meneror saya dengan riview baik di fict ini maupun fict saya yang lain dengan kalimat yang sama, 'Kapan T&W update?' yang gak pernah saya balas karena saya sendiri bingung, kapan ya mau update? Lolz

Akhirnya, satu project tamat. Ini bukan berarti saya akan berhenti nulis SasuHina multichapter, karena saya sudah menyiapkan project yang lain. Untuk fic ini sendiri, saya mestinya harus berterima kasih untuk banyak penyanyi yang lagunya saya dengerin berulang kali dalam pembuatan untuk tetap menjaga mood saya, yang terpaksa nggak ditulis untuk mencegah A/N yang kepanjangan.

Dan jangan minta sekuel, :P

:D

-dae—with lols again ;)-

**SPECIAL THANKS TO ::**

**Mery chan**. Freeya Lawliet. **Miya-hime Nakashinki**. Lollytha-chan. **Hyou Hyouichiffer**. Mieko Asuka-kun. **Zoroutecchi**. Tana no cherimoya. **Hyuuchiha prinka**. Jenny Lee. **Lavender hime chan**. SakuraNomiya. **n**. Chikuma unlogin. **uchihyuu nagisa**. Himeka Kyousuke. **keiKo-buu89**. Rozu Aiiru. **Shyoul lavaen**. Firah-chan. **Cagali yulla Attha**. Michelle Aoki. **Sari**. bluemaniac. **eveleve**. rulipoli. **miya-tan**.


End file.
